This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for downhole separation in well production operations.
Well production efficiency can be substantially increased by avoiding, or at least diverting, production of undesired substances. For example, with a well intended for liquid hydrocarbon production, it is generally undesirable to also produce gas or water, and it is always undesirable to produce sand or other particulate debris.
Downhole separation can be used to exclude fluids (liquids such as water, gas condensates, etc., and gases) and other substances from desirably produced liquids. The excluded substances may remain downhole, or they may be separately produced (such as, in the case of hydrocarbon gas).
It will, thus, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of designing, constructing and utilizing downhole separation apparatus. Such improvements may be useful in a wide variety of different well production operations.